geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Koko
History The Koko are a bird-like species that once lived on the planet, Uepeko (oo-eh-peh-koh) meaning "Utopia for the Birds". After their first world became uninhabitable, the best of the race fled on a specially designed aircraft for long-distance travel, and at last laid their eyes on Tropic. However, the Koko Army (the official name for the voyage crew from the mother planet) were not the only ones who had laid their eyes on the paradise. The Humans, creatures from a futuristic Earth had also come to claim the new land; the Aeonimbics wanted much of the same. The Koko refused to share the planet from the start, and war broke out immediately. The First World War The fight for the control over the planet had begun. Numerous imported weapons and technologies started to drain from each side, until they had discovered Chemical Chaos. With this strange new energy harnessed for the first time, called "Kamikal Kaos" by the Koko, mass amounts of new machines and tools flooded into the battlefield. Among this mayhem, the first political parties on Tropic had been established, the Koko Army leading in organization and sheer number of participants (over 1 million birds from the original vessel). Most of the K.A. resided in Gadgetria and established the planet's first major military. Soon the war had turned into a stalemate between the K.A. and the Humans, the Aeonimbics being nearly wiped out, as they promptly dropped out of the war to go into hiding. The rest of the planet now belonged to the "winning" races; the war had killed over 2.3 million lives and lasted no more than 98 Tropican years. The treaty between the two resulted in the additional agreement that the races would no longer hunt for the Aeonimbic either. The Assimilation The formatting of the rest of the planet and its societies comes into play. The K.A. are well established as military personell, scientists, medical doctors and physicians, lawyers and politicians. The Great Collection The K.A. almost had nothing to do with the Great Collection, save for a few who had worked on putting the project together in secret. The Second World War The Koko were very active during the Holocaust of the Collection, especially after The Feed had assassinated the K.A. leader Veaj On Ube (vee-jah ohn oo-bay) and the Human's leader with him. Present Day After many long years of reconstructing the civilization, the Koko now live peacefully alongside all races on Tropic. Although there are minor sections of the planet that remain racist or predjudice towards Humans and other species, interacting and interbreeding between other races is allowed everywhere (and in some places encouraged to obtain species advantages). Biology and Anatomy Koko, biologically, have similar anatomy to Earth birds (specifically the Ostrich, Emu, Moa, Secretary, Heron and Egret) but have large, human-sized brains, colorful feathers, long legs and necks and wide eyes. The lifespan of an average Koko can last up to 150 Tropican years (possibly 175 Earth years or more) thanks to improved technology and medicine. Feeding Habits and Mating Habits Koko were carnivorous, and ate Human and Aeonimbic meat during the First War, but due to the planet changing in the name of science and improving technology, their natural need for meat is satisfied through special fruits and vegetables only found on this world. This development came into play during the Assimilation. Koko can mate with any species in existence due to their versatile genes, yet there is one catch: due to the fact that the species still lays eggs, only female Koko can mate with egg-laying types (avian, reptile, egg laying mammal, etc.), but the male Koko can mate with any other creature for live birth. Koko can have up to 3 eggs per nest because of the extra time for speciation and can be "pregnant" for roughly a year. Category:Species